Question: Simplify the expression. $6n(-2n+4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6n}$ $ = ({6n} \times -2n) + ({6n} \times 4)$ $ = (-12n^{2}) + (24n)$ $ = -12n^{2} + 24n$